


How to Kill a Foglet

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Lambden Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, Flirty Aiden (The Witcher), Frogs, Getting Together, Humorous Ending, Hurt Aiden (The Witcher), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Lambert (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Note these two chapters were initially posted as separate works on tumblr but they are sort of linked so I'm posting them as one story here :)
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Lambden Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181285
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note these two chapters were initially posted as separate works on tumblr but they are sort of linked so I'm posting them as one story here :)

The foglets were a pain in the fucking arse. Lambert quickly signed Quen as the bastards disappeared into the fog. He pressed his back against Aiden’s and they spun together in a slow circle. Lambert’s sword danced in the air as he tried to listen out for the movement of the foglets but they were sneaky bastards. Aiden let out a soft hiss as they waited for the monsters to reappear. Lambert could hear the duel daggers clinking against each other.

“How many do you think?” Lambert asked under his breath.

“Hard to tell.”

Lambert snorted. “Just guess.”

“With or without the illusions?” He heard Aiden chuckle.

Lambert rolled his eyes. It was nearly impossible to get a straight answer out of the cat witcher. Their training as assassins and political tacticians meant they danced around with their words as much as they did with their swords.

“Fucking cat,” He muttered.

Aiden didn’t have a chance to answer as two foglets burst out from the fog. Both witchers swore. Lambert’s shield shattered as one of the foglets clawed at his chest. He fell backwards and Aiden hissed as he fell to the ground.

“Careful, sweetheart!” Aiden sang sweetly and lunged at his foglet with both daggers raised.

Lambert snarled at him, trying not to blush at the pet name, and sliced his foglet in half. He cursed, the fucker was an illusion. He spun round to watch Aiden battle his monster. It disappeared into the fog again and Lambert threw up Quen again. He fucking hated foglets.

“Looks like only one. Could be more though. The fog is thick,” Lambert grumbled.

“Thank you for the update, darling.”

Lambert glared at Aiden who was smirking at him in clear delight. “Fuck off, kitten.”

Aiden spun round with his daggers raised but it was too late. The foglet had jumped out behind him and clawed at his neck. Aiden crumpled to the floor. Lambert saw red and yelled as he slashed and hacked at the foglet. The fog thinned slightly as it died but sure enough there was another one dancing around the edges of the trees.

Aiden coughed blood into his hands and Lambert’s eyes flashed over to him.

“Aiden!” He yelled.

Aiden smiled weakly at him and then glanced over Lambert’s shoulder. “Duck.” Lambert dove to the floor just in time as Aiden’s dagger flew over his head. Aiden chuckled and coughed again, more blood splattering onto the floor. “That’s how you kill a foglet.”

He groaned and gripped the dirt between his fingers. Lambert pulled his Swallow from his belt and ran to Aiden’s side. “Drink this.”

Aiden grimaced but did as he was told. He gasped and gripped onto Lambert’s forearm. He looked too pale but he would be alright. Lambert had seen witchers recover from worse. Still he’d been worried. Aiden was the first friend he’d had in a long time, outside of Kaer Morhen. The visions of Aiden bleeding out in his arms were too much. He took Aiden’s face in his hands and kissed the cat witcher.

Aiden’s eyes widened in shock and Lambert suddenly realised what he was doing. He pulled back quickly and ran his hand through his hair. “Fuck. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean… Are you…hmmph.”

Aiden pounced and Lambert was pushed to the ground. Aiden’s kisses were sloppy and needy and fucking perfect. Lambert moaned and grabbed Aiden’s arse. Aiden laughed against his lips. “Yes,” He purred.

“I didn’t ask…”

Aiden’s hand covered his mouth. “The answer is yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

Aiden sighed and jumped up to sit on the bar. He ran a hand through his hair before pulling the long strands up into a bun and wrapping a leather band around it. Lambert was busy arguing with the alderman in the tavern and Aiden was bored. They had much better things to be getting on with than bickering with an old man; making out for example or even better, fucking until dawn up in their room. Aiden had bought some lovely new silk ties that he was dying to use on his wolf but they hadn’t yet had the chance.

But no.

Instead he was stuck, waiting for the redhead to finish telling the alderman where he could stick it. It was boring. They had come to the tavern to drink not to pick up contracts but at this point it probably would have been easier to just say yes, at least then they’d get to kill something. Aiden rolled his eyes and stroked his finger along Lambert’s spine to get his attention.

“What?” Lambert growled.

“Darling, let’s just take the contract.”

Lambert crossed his arms in front of his chest and what lovely arms they were. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbow and Aiden was unashamedly looking. Lambert raised an eyebrow at him, a slight pink tinge dusting his cheeks. Aiden winked and smiled seductively at his boyfriend.

“We’re not taking the contract,” Lambert insisted, narrowing his eyes at him.

Aiden scoffed and jumped off the counter. He wrapped an arm around Lambert’s shoulder and smiled sweetly at the alderman. “How much?” He purred as his hand threaded through Lambert’s hair.

“Seventy-five crowns.”

Aiden’s hand itched for the dagger in his boot. Before he’d met Lambert he would have at least tossed the blade in his hands but with the two of the them they were more likely to get thrown out of town than paid. It wasn’t worth the risk, ungrateful swines. This time, however, it was Lambert who reached for his sword with a low snarl. Aiden pulled gently at Lambert’s hair and hissed softly.

“A hundred.” He haggled.

“Aiden!” Lambert growled. “A hundred? For a foglet nest? Are you fucking mad?”

“There’s two of you. Less risk,” The alderman countered.

“Fuck that!”

“Lambert, mon loup, it’s fine.”

Aiden brushed his lips along Lambert’s cheek and lowered Lambert’s hand back to his side. “We’ll take one twenty.” Aiden winked at the alderman. “And you’ll pay for our dinner when we get back.”

“Absolutely not!” The alderman cried.

“He almost died two weeks ago on a foglet contract,” Lambert growled and moved closer alderman, glaring down at him with the burning golden eyes of the wolf.

“An exaggeration,” Aiden huffed and pulled away from his boyfriend. “We’re taking the contract, wolf.”

“No.”

“Fine, then I’ll go alone and you can find your own room for the night,” Aiden narrowed his eyes at Lambert who whined. “Your choice, my darling.”

“One thirty,” Lambert snapped “or we leave town tonight and you can keep your foglets.”

“You can’t do that!” The alderman stammered and paled at the thought.

Aiden grinned, letting his sharp canines show. “Oh but we absolutely can, so be a dear and tell us where the nest is.”

* * *

Lambert was not talking to him. They’d walked in silence all the way to the bog where the fog was thick and strange happenings had apparently been occurring.

“Wolf,” Aiden sighed as he clacked his daggers together restlessly. “Don’t be mad.”

“Not mad,” Lambert grumbled as he peered through the fog. “Can’t see any signs of foglets and my medallion isn’t humming. You?”

Aiden took his cat medallion in hand, it was still and cold in his palm. “Nothing, mon amour.”

Lambert glanced over his shoulder with a grumpy smile. “I’m just worried about you,” He grumbled. “Don’t want the bastards to sneak up on us again.”

Aiden rolled his eyes, sheathing his daggers, and then pounced onto Lambert’s back, placing a kiss on top of his thick red curls. “Lambert,” He purred and buried his face in his Lambert’s hair as he wrapped his legs around his waist “Mon coeur bat la chamade pour toi.”

“You know I don’t understand you, kitten,” Lambert grumbled but Aiden could hear his heart beat faster in his chest.

“I love you.”

“Sentimental bastard,” Lambert muttered “Get off, we’re hunting.”

Aiden dropped down to the ground. “There’s nothing here, darling.”

“Hmm.”

“Let’s just take the money and get back to the inn,” He suggested as he cupped Lambert’s cheek.

“Urgh. Fine,” Lambert huffed and went to stomp back through the boggy terrain when Aiden spotted some movement on the ground.

He hissed and pulled at Lambert’s arm. “Wolf!”

“Fuck! What is it?” Lambert drew his sword in a flash.

Aiden’s eyes widened and he crouched down on the ground. “Look!”

In the marshy puddles underfoot there were nearly a dozen tiny little frogs with adorable little tails. Aiden scooped one into his hands and held it up Lambert, not able to stop the soft purr in his chest. “Frogs.”

Lambert threw his head back and laughed. Aiden scowled at his lover before turning his attention back to the amphibian in his hand. He cast a weak Axii spell to calm the creature before he stroked a finger down its spine.

“He doesn’t mean to laugh at you, petite grenouille,” He cooed at the baby frog in his hand. “He is a bastard.”

Lambert hadn’t stopped laughing. He was now wheezing with both hands on his thighs.

Aiden hissed. “What is wrong with you?”

Lambert grinned and ran a hand through his hair. “We were hired to kill foglets!”

Aiden rolled his eyes. “I know that, wolf.”

“We found froglets instead!” Lambert gasped in between laughs.

Aiden groaned and dropped the frog back into the puddle. “That’s terrible. We’re getting a divorce.”

“We’re not married?”

Aiden smirked and winked at his boyfriend. “Well that’s hardly my fault, darling.”

Aiden ran off cackling. He heard Lambert’s heavier footsteps thundering after him.

“Wait what? Kitten?” Lambert yelled. “Get back here, you bastard!”


End file.
